


Wrong

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: He knows it's wrong and that she's a bad person, but he can't help feeling drawn to her.</p>
<p>A little insight in Duke's thoughts after the night with Mara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myonetruelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/gifts).



> I really hope that this gets close to something that you pictured. It's my first time writing these two together but I always wanted to try.   
> I really hope that you like it :)

After Duke had woken up and got dressed he sat down on a chair and just watched her while she was still sleeping. Like this Mara seemed almost innocent but Duke knew better. He knew what she did, to this town and to thousands of people. This woman was no good person. She was evil!

Mara didn’t care about anyone at all and yet she said she would care about him. And Duke believed her. Even if he would like to deny it he actually did - yesterday in this moment when she refused to leave his side as Duke’s new trouble threatened to kill them both. She didn’t abandon him and for Duke this was more important than anything else. He believed her and he let his guard down. He gave in, ignoring all those awful things she had done and only concentrating on the feeling he had in this moment. He needed someone and Mara was there. Mara was loving and caring and Duke thought maybe there was more to this woman than you could see at first sight. At least he thought in this moment – now he wasn’t so sure anymore.

He let himself been guided by his feelings – by his needs. He felt abandoned by Nathan and Audrey, the only friends he got and then there was Mara, changing in front of his eyes, becoming more and more helpful and compassionate. Duke was not stupid. He knew that everything that Mara did was a game, a manipulation to get what she wanted. This night they spend together was probably nothing else. It was a tool for her to use him.

Duke knew that. He knew how she was. What a person Mara was. He knew that and still he _wanted_ her.

 

It was not only the fact that she was the only person who seemed to care about him at the moment there was something else why Duke felt drawn to her. He even couldn’t put his finger on it what it was. Maybe they were more alike than he wanted to admit. Mara was a cruel person and Duke always tried to avoid becoming something as evil as her but he knew that he had potential for that inside of him. And maybe this was what tied them to each other – this dark essence deep down in him and also her.

 

Duke tried to be good, tried to use the right way but he was let down by his friends. Mara was his only chance to help himself and help all the other people in this town. Duke didn’t want to hurt anyone with his trouble. And so he got closer to her, started to see her not only as a mean for his purpose but as an actual person.

And probably this was Duke’s mistake. He saw her as a person who made mistakes like he did. He saw her like a person who wanted to compensate the things she did, who wanted to make it better. And yet he knew that she was a terrible person but he could not deny that there was something in her that wanted to help him. He could see it in her eyes. Maybe he only wished for it because he needed someone in this moment but for Duke it was there.

So he let his guard down and just opened up to her – all night.

 

Now that the night was over Duke had more time to think about his actions. The night was a mistake, a big one. Nathan would probably shoot him if he ever found out. And yet while Duke was watching Mara sleep he couldn’t care less. He was aware that this would make everything a whole lot more complicated than it was anyway.

Duke knew that it was wrong what he did. He shouldn’t care for Mara but he felt deep down that he was starting too. And this was not good. He shouldn’t care for someone like her. He shouldn’t even see her as a human being and yet here he was, not actually regretting last night. It was nice to have someone who believed in you, who wanted to help. It didn’t matter if she had her own reasons for doing so.

It felt good to be valued.

 

“Do you want to watch me the whole morning?” Mara mumbled into her pillow while turning her head around. “I mean watching is nice but we could do something else that is a lot of more fun.” She bit her lip and smiled at him.

Duke straightened up a bit on his chair. He would lie if he would say that he wasn’t tempted. Only the sight of Mara aroused him. Several times of last night he actually asked himself if he felt so drawn to her because she looked exactly like Audrey. He had loved her and his relationship with Audrey was still complicated because sometimes there was more than just friendship. Maybe he wanted Mara so badly because he couldn’t have Audrey. She was a replacement or something similar.

“So what do you say?” Mara propped her head with her left hand and pointed with the other to the blank space next to her on the bed.

“I’ll have to go.” Duke said determined. “Don’t think that this whole relationship has changed now.”

“You don’t trust me, that’s okay, you don’t have to.” Mara didn’t sound sad or disappointed at all. “Just believe that I want to help.”

Duke remained silent. He didn’t trust her. How could he after everything that she did? He would be stupid to trust her blindly and ignoring her past. But he actually believed that he was sincere in helping him and Duke didn’t know if this was a good thing. He was afraid that he put his faith in the wrong person. It was so obvious that he did. He could hear Nathan’s voice in his head, shouting at him for only thinking about believing her. And the voice of his friend turned into his own because Duke knew that it was wrong feeling this way. He was certain that this was a mistake but he couldn’t help himself.

“I do,” he admitted.

Mara smiled genuinely. “Good. Because I really like you, Duke, and I only want to help.”

Duke ran his fingers through his hair and stood up. He really hoped that he wouldn’t regret this later. “Keep helping me and I could actually believe that you like me too.”

Mara crawled onto her knees so that she could grab his shirt and pull him down to her. “Believe me. I like you,” she whispered against his lips before she touched them with her own.

Duke kissed her back and even pulled her a little closer. It just felt too good. He laid his hand on her cheek when he pulled away gently. “We will see about that.”

She smiled cocky. “Let me show it to you tonight again.”

Duke didn’t say anything to that but he didn’t deny it either. He just stepped away and walked to the door. “We will see about that too,” he said before he left. “See you later.”  

Maybe then this whole relationship would be a little clearer to Duke but he doubted it. There was no figuring it out with only thinking about it. Time would show him if he made a mistake or not. Until then Duke could only follow his feelings.

He wanted to be with her no matter what anyone would say because he felt good about himself for the first time in a very long time. And even if it turned out that she was still using him this was a risk he had to take especially when there was a little chance that it could be something good too.

Duke had just to wait and don’t think about it too much.

He only had to give in to his feelings that he desperately wanted Mara!


End file.
